1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cryosurgical probes and more particularly to a cryosurgical probe assembly that deploys multiple cryoprobes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cryosurgery involving the use of a cryosurgical probe assemblies typically involves the use of cryoprobes that are each attached to a handle that are, in turn, connected to a high-pressure fluid line attached to a fluid source. Cryosurgical ablation of the prostate has generally required relatively small iceballs, i.e. 4 cm diameter by 6 cm length. For other applications, for example, renal applications, relatively larger iceballs are desired. Many other potential applications of cryosurgery may also require larger iceballs such as to ablate renal tumors, hepatic tumors, and pulmonary and thoracic tumors. Relatively large iceballs may also be required for palliative intervention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,037, entitled “Multiple Cryoprobe Apparatus and Method,” issued to Zvuloni et al., discloses a cryosurgery apparatus including an introducer having a hollow and a distal portion. The distal portion is sufficiently sharp so as to penetrate into a body. The hollow of the introducer is designed and constructed for containing a plurality of cryoprobes each of the cryoprobes being for effecting cryoablation, such that each of the plurality of cryoprobes is deployable through the distal portion of the introducer when the distal portion is positioned with respect to a tissue to be cryoablated. The introducer includes a heating and cooling device for pre-heating and pre-cooling gasses which are passed through at least a portion of the introducer and are subsequently delivered to at least one of the cryoprobes.
U.S. Pat. Publcn. No. 2004/0049177 also entitled “Cryoprobe Apparatus and Method,” is a continuation of the '037 patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,855, entitled “Multiple Antenna Ablation Apparatus and Method”, issued to E. J. Gough et al., discloses a multiple antenna device that includes a primary antenna with a lumen and a longitudinal axis, and a secondary antenna positionable in the lumen. At a selected tissue site the secondary antenna is deployed in a lateral direction relative to the longitudinal axis of the primary antenna. At least a portion of a distal end of the secondary antenna is structurally less rigid than the primary antenna. The primary antenna is constructed to be rigid enough to be introduced through tissue. A cable couples one or both of the antennas to an energy source. The multiple antenna device can be an RF antenna, a microwave antenna, a short wave antenna or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,937, issued to S. D. Edwards et al., entitled “Multiple Electrode Ablation Apparatus and Method With Cooling Element,” which is a continuation-in-part of the '855 case, discloses an ablation apparatus with an introducer including an introducer lumen, a proximal portion and a distal portion. Two or more electrodes are at least partially positioned in the introducer lumen. Each electrode is configured to be advanced from the introducer distal portion in a deployed state into a selected tissue site to define a volumetric ablation volume. A fluid delivery member is positioned on at least a portion of an exterior of one of the electrodes. The fluid delivery member is configured to be coupled to a fluid medium source. A cable is coupled to the electrodes.
Other patents related to the '855 and '937 patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,384, entitled “Multiple Antenna Ablation Apparatus,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,143, entitled “Multiple Antenna Ablation Apparatus and Method,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,484, entitled “Multiple Antenna Ablation Apparatus with Expanded Electrodes,” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,937, entitled “Multiple Electrode Ablation Apparatus and Method with Cooling Element.” These all contain E. J. Gough as a co-inventor.